


Dear Ana

by Tatjianna



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatjianna/pseuds/Tatjianna
Summary: Justus nimmt ab und übertreibt es dabei. ein älterer one-shot.





	Dear Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Kennt ihr die Geschichte des „lachenden Schatten“? Am Ende beschwert sich der Bösewicht über den „fetten Kerl“ (Justus) und alle lachen. Der Kommissar, Bob, Peter. Auch Justus lacht, erwidert etwas von „Ich mag ja fett sein, aber immerhin stimmt mein Gehirn“. Das hat mich ernstlich nachdenklich gemacht. Schön war es nicht. Das Ergebnis dazu seht ihr hier. Viel Spaß.

Dear Ana

Wie genau Justus auf einmal damit anfing, wusste er selbst nicht mehr. Es passierte einfach. Langsam. Schleichend.  
Es fing damit an, dass es pummelig war. Das wusste er, das musste ihm niemand mehr sagen. Aber das taten sie. Alle.  
Die Mitschüler nannten ihn Dickerchen. Skinny Norris nannte ihn Specki. Einige Kriminelle, bei denen er und seine beiden Freunde bei der Verhaftung mitgeholfen hatten, nannten ihn Fettsack.  
Es machte ihm nichts aus. Das sagte er immer und immer wieder. Aber das war gelogen. Es nagte an ihm, untergrub sein Selbstbewusstsein, machte ihn traurig.  
Aus Trauer und Frust aß er. Irgendetwas. Am liebsten Chips oder Schokolade. Der Geschmack alleine schien ihn schon zu trösten.  
Er wurde nur noch fetter.  
Die Hänseleien wurden mehr.  
Deswegen naschte er mehr.

Teufelskreis.

Bis er ihn brach.  
Im Fernsehen hatte er in eine Sendung hineingeschaltet, in der es um Magersucht ging. Er musste grinsen. Wie dumm konnten Menschen sein, das sie damit anfingen? Als Dicker Mensch fühlte man sich doch nicht unwohl. Sah man doch an ihm  
Er war fett und glücklich.

Dann sagten sie etwas davon, dass die Kinder öfter auf einer „dear Ana“ Seite wären. Diese immer wieder geschlossen würden, aber auch neu auftauchen würden.  
Wie Ratten.  
Er lachte. Könnte ihm nie passieren.

Einige Tage später wurde er wider gehänselt. Erinnerte sich an die Reportage, ging später ins Internet. Suchte nach solchen Seiten. Grinste.  
Wie konnten Menschen nur so dumm sein?  
Schloss sie wieder.

Tage später suchte er erneut. Legte sie diesmal als Lesezeichen an.

Las sich irgendwann einmal die Rezepte durch. Nickte für sich. Klang doch alles ganz vernünftig. Gar nicht mal so schlimm. Nicht so extrem, wie es sein müsste nach all dem, was da für ein Wirbel herum gemacht wurde.

Probierte eines aus, dann noch eines.

Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Nicht falsch oder so. und wenn er so ein wenig abnehmen würde – umso besser.  
Magersucht – nein, er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie man die entwickeln könnte.

Schaute sich schließlich auch einmal einen Ernährungsplan an. Einen wo man fast nichts aß. Lachte. Schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur?  
Sah sich einen anderen Diätplan an. Fand ihn fast gut. Schrieb ihn ab, setzte das Essen etwas herauf, versuchte es.  
So fing es an.

Er aß weniger, suchte weitere Essenspläne, hielt sich daran. Es fiel ihm immer einfacher.

Dear Ana (0)  
Ich will dich nicht, habe dich nie gewollt. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, habe ich das Gefühl, das du alles bist. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gut für mich bist. Ich weiß das.  
Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich sehe dich an und lache. Wie kann jemand nur so dumm sein und auf dich hereinfallen? Seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen? Sein Leben?  
Irgendwie verachte ich die Leute. Und damit irgendwie auch mich.  
Ich weiß, es ist der erste Schritt. Ich meine, alleine weil ich mich mit dir beschäftige, verfalle ich dir doch schon ein wenig, oder? Ich will glauben, dass es nicht so ist. Ich hoffe es, aber ganz sicher bin ich nicht...  
Und dann gibt es so „merkwürdige“ Tage. Tage an denen ich nicht Essen mag. Nicht weil ich abnehmen will oder so, sondern einfach, weil ich kein Hunger habe. Einen Tag lang. Zwei.  
Dann muss ich an dich denken und bekomme Angst. Dann fresse ich regelrecht. So viel, bis mir fast schlecht ist. Ich vermute, weiß, befürchte, dass es eine Freßattacke ist, wie sie von deinen Anhängern beschrieben wird. Wenn mir dann schlecht wird, möchte ich kotzen. Ich tue es nicht. Einmal weil es schade um das Essen ist. Und zum anderen weil es ein Symptom wäre. Und ich will keine Symptome von dir haben! Nie!  
Manchmal habe ich Angst. Vor dir, vor mir. Manchmal glaube ich, dass du mich schon in deinen Fängen hast; dann bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich irre. Aber das ich darüber nachdenke, beweist es doch, oder? Ich habe keine Ahnung...

Dear Ana (I)

 

Liebe Ana  
Ich schreibe dir heute, weil ich dich nicht kenne. Ich will dich auch nicht kennen lernen. Niemals. Aber ich will etwas ändern. Und dazu brauche ich – zumindest indirekt – deine Hilfe. Ich war auf den Seiten, wo Mädchen dich als beste Freundin bezeichnen.  
Mädchen, keine Jungs.  
Aber dort gibt es zum Teil Hilfe. Denn ich will abnehmen, und dort finde ich Tipps, wie das schnell geht. Ana, ich will dich niemals kennen lernen, deshalb schreibe ich dir diesen Brief. Um dich fernzuhalten. Damit ich dir nicht verfallen kann. Als Sicherheit. Nur so.  
Und das werde ich nicht. Niemals. Das schwöre ich.  
Ich werde einige deiner Diätpläne benutzten, aber ich werde darauf achten, nicht zu wenig zu essen.  
Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.

Dear Ana (II)

Ich hätte es ja nie gedacht, aber sie helfen ehrlich. Ich habe schon etwas abgenommen, ohne dass ich gehungert hab. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hab gedacht, alles was ich auf deinen Seiten finde wäre eine Null-Diät.  
Du hast mich positiv überrascht, aber trotzdem mag ich dich nicht, will dich nicht als Freundin haben. Wozu auch? Ich will doch nur etwas schlanker sein – nicht ein Skelett werden

 

Dear Ana (III)

Heute wurde ich zum ersten Mal auf mein Gewichtsverlust angesprochen. Es tat gut. Hätte ich nie erwartet. Meinem Idealgewicht bin ich jetzt schon ein ganzes Stück näher. Ich werde jetzt mit Sport anfangen. Ich will ja auch Muskeln haben, das sieht besser aus.

Dear Ana (IV)

Ich nehme immer besser ab. Es fällt mir immer leichter. Und das alles ohne zu Hungern. Ich mache jetzt Sport, sehe auch schon erste Erfolge. Die Mädchen fangen an, mir hinterher zu schauen. Sogar meinen Freunden fällt es auf. „Specki“ werde ich eigentlich kaum noch gerufen.

Dear Ana (V)

Ich habe endlich fast mein Idealgewicht. Ich bin beliebt in der Schule. Es sieht so aus, als ob ich bald eine Freundin haben könnte. Vielleicht. Ich werde es sehen.  
Du bist aber noch immer nicht meine Freundin. Ich wiege mich nicht jeden Tag dreimal, ich zähle keine Kalorien. Nein, du bekommst mich nicht.

Dear Ana (VI)

Hmm, fast geschafft. Nur noch ein wenig den Hüftspeck weg und dann passt es. Aber irgendwie will das nicht so recht. Naja, mach ich halt noch mehr Sport. So wichtig Ist die Detektivarbeit dann doch nicht. Die eine oder andere Stunde kann man sinnvoller Nutzen. 

Dear Ana (VII)

 

Die letzten Speckrollen wollen einfach nicht verschwinden. Aber du hast ja ein paar Tipps und Tricks, wie das klappt. Bisher hat es ja auch geholfen. Aber ich bin stärker als du. Ich mach das nur, bis ich mein Ideal erreicht habe, du wirst schon sehen.

Dear Ana (VIII)

Irgendwie bin ich noch immer zu dick. Das mit dem Mädchen – es hat nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht war ich doch noch nicht schlank genug. Sie ist immerhin eines der schönsten und beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule. Muss ich vielleicht doch mit dem elenden Kalorienzählen anfangen...

Dear Ana (IX)

Ich werde immer schlanker, immer schöner.

Dear Ana (X)

Vielleicht ... nein, deine Freundschaft will ich nicht. Es ist doch nur für kurze Zeit.

Dear Ana (XI)

Ich glaube, du hast doch gewonnen. Ich befürchte es fast. Aber das ist gut so, oder nicht? Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, habe ich verloren. Dann bin ich ein Versager, oder? Überall kann man lesen, dass du schlecht bist, aber warum? Du bist doch das einzige, was mir im Moment geblieben ist.

Dear Ana (XII)

Ich glaube, ich übertreibe es, Ich esse fast nichts mehr, und selbst das ist mir zu viel. Aber... irgendwie geht es weiter, oder? Ich meine, ich will nicht aufhören, kann es nicht. Auch wenn ich das vielleicht sollte. Aber… es reicht einfach nicht. Ich bin nicht so, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Noch nicht, aber bald…

Dear Ana (XIII)

„Liebe“ Ana  
Du hast es geschafft. Hast uns den besten Freund, den Neffen genommen. Wir hoffen, dass du stolz auf dich bist.  
Ana, du bist ein heimtückisches Biest. Schleichst dich überall hinein, in jedes Herz, in jedes Hirn. Bis es zu spät ist. Ana, du bist leider so unscheinbar. Wir haben dich nicht gesehen, Justus hat dich nicht gesehen. Alle haben gedacht, du wärst nur ein Schreckgespenst. Aber Ana, du bist mehr als das. Du bist da. Überall. Und keiner will dich sehen.


End file.
